Vacuum cleaning systems are a modern convenience and used in most all homes, offices and commercial establishments. These systems generally utilize a unitary centrally located station containing a vacuum supply coupled to a collection receptacle and a plurality of conduits which interconnect various parts of the structure to the central station. The conduits can either terminate in a hose adapter coupling enabling each area to be cleaned by inserting the hose assembly into a hose coupling or terminate with an inlet door where debris can be drawn into the vacuum supply system.
Central vacuum systems with wall mounted inlet doors are in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,967 discloses a combined inlet structure and switching device for a central vacuum system which includes an inlet housing having top, bottom and side walls defining a vacuum inlet chamber and a front with a dirt receiving opening. An aperture located in the top wall and can be connected to a pipe leading to a central vacuum source. A closure member is movable between first and second positions in order to close or open the aperture. A foot operated actuator is connected to the housing and is able to pivot the closure member between the first and second positions. A spring biases the closure member towards the first position and operates when the actuator is pressed in one direction. When the closure member is moved to the second position, it will remain there unless the actuator is pressed in another, opposite direction. There is also a switch mechanism responsive to movement of the actuator for opening and closing an electrical circuit connected to the central vacuum source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,016 discloses a suction inlet for a central vacuum system of a building which includes a housing mounted on the floor of the building thereby defining a slot along the floor. The slot can be opened and closed and simultaneously a vacuum duct connected to the housing is opened and closed by a plug member. When the plug and the slot are opened, a switch actuates the central vacuum system to draw air into the housing through the slot across the floor so that dust, dirt and debris on the floor can simply be swept into the slot and drawn away.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,977 discloses a vacuum fitting for connection to a remote source of vacuum, such as a central vacuum system. The vacuum fitting comprising a main body mountable to a fixed structure. The main body includes an inlet opening and an outlet opening; an openable closure is mounted to the main body and is moveable between an open position and position covering the inlet opening; a latch member is selectively positionable to keep the closure in said covering position when positioned between the main body and the closure and to permit said closure to move to an open position when not positioned between said main body and the closure; and a biaser to urge the closure to an open position. A switch is also provided to initiate the remote source of vacuum, such as a central vacuum system, when the closure is moved to the open position by the biaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,858 discloses a waste receptacle for a vacuum cleaning system. The waste receptacle is a floor mounted sweeping suction inlet is provided with a rotatable door that carries a user-activated portion by which the rotatable door may be opened by contact from a foot. The vacuum source can be turned-on automatically by opening the rotatable door by the presence of a door-activated electrical switch. An adapter converts the floor-mounted vacuum opening to a standard circular opening for receiving a vacuum hose and wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,080 discloses improvements in the operation and design of wall-mounted recessed vacuum cleaner systems. The disclosed invention incorporates an extremely compact motor design which enables the filtering debris receptacle to be arranged directly over the motor housing. The vacuum system of the disclosed invention includes an upper containment compartment and a lower evacuation compartment. The containment compartment houses an air filtering and residue collecting receptacle, e.g. a vacuum bag assembly, which may incorporate HEPA filtration characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,281, issued to the inventor of the present invention, discloses an improved wall-mounted recessed vacuum cleaner system which incorporates vibration dampening mounts between the motor and the outer housing, air channels within the housing to smooth air flow and reduced number of parts to significantly reduce the noise level during operation. The vacuum cleaner system incorporates an extremely compact housing and motor design with a filtering debris receptacle arranged directly over the motor compartment.
What is lacking in the art is an improved lighting system for illuminating the area in front of wall mounted inlet doors.